Splashes
by Azure Darkness Yugi
Summary: After a long day Lightning along with her son, Arthur rests by a lake. They get into the water and makes "Splashes". WARNING: Mother and son incest, Shota


**Splashes**

Resting on the side of a lake Lightning is taking some of her clothes off. The only thing she has on his her tube top, skirt, and black sleeve, "I so needed this," Lightning said as she enters the water until it just goes past her knees. Right away, Lightning's sore feet are feeling better. Splashing the cool water on her face lets out a soft moan, "You should join me, Arthur," Lightning said looking over her shoulder.

Her baby boy is currently doing some finishing touches on his essay. Today day was bring your child to work day and Arthur needs to write what his mother does. In six pages, "And done!" Arthur said shaking his sore wrist, "Sure, I'll join you mother," He takes off his sneakers, jeans, and t-shirt. When he gets into the water shots "Wow, that's cold!"

Lightning giggles "Come here son, I'll warm you up." she said with a smile and reaches out to him. Enduring the cold water Arthur makes his way to Lightning. When he got close the water reaches his thighs. Lightning hugs her son when Arthur is close enough and gives him a deep kiss. Arthur closes his eyes and melts into the kiss.

Even in the water Lightning's hug and kiss never fails to make Arthur feel warm. Both in the outside and inside. With her wet hand Lightning slick back Arthur's rose coloured hair, "It looks good like that." Lightning said in between kisses. With his hands on her, back Arthur nods in agreement. His tongue moves over lips.

Opening her mouth and allows Arthur entry to her mouth. Both of them moans as the kiss keep going. There's happiness in Lightning's heart knowing she is the first to kiss Arthur. Lightning brakes the kiss and asks, "Warmed up now?" she licks her lips. Braking the line saliva connecting their lips. In a dazed state Arthur nobs.

"I love your kisses mother," Arthur said smiling. He then moans when Lightning starts to rub his hard-on.

"I can tell." Lightning said with a sexy smile, "Look how hard your dick is." licking her lips again Lightning and moves her hand under Arthur's boxers. She puts her hand behind Arthur's head then presses his face on her large breasts. Motorboating them Arthur feels them. In the meantime, Lightning moves her hand up and down his thick shaft.

It grew more and more in her hand. Until her son's cock is rock hard. While she was doing that Arthur pulls top up. Her breasts bounce as they were freed. He sucks on a nipple and rubs the other with his fingers. Earning a moan from Lightning. She gently scratches his scalp. Undoing the button on Arthur's boxer opens the overlapping flaps.

Allowing his cock to spring right out. Lightning then pulls up her skirt then has Arthur lift her right leg. Holding his cock still Arthur catches on what his mother has in mind moves his hips forward. He went in slowly because Arthur wants thoroughly enjoy getting inside Lightning's pussy. Her warmth and wetness feel legendary.

"Remember, slowly," Lightning said moaning softly.

"Okay!" Arthur said moaning. He grabs Lightning's plump ass and moves his hips they way she instructed.

"Yes, just like that!" Lightning said moaning loudly. One arms hooks around Arthur's shoulders and her free hand go over Arthur's hand. She can feel her son's hot breath on her collarbone as well his cock going deep inside her pussy. The tip hitting her wombs feels amazing, "Arthur." Lightning said calling out to him. When he looks up to her Lightning locks lips with him again. Their kiss grows more heated.

The splashes they were making became bigger when Arthur moves his hips faster. Normally, Lightning would tell him to go faster but, since she is getting horny didn't mind. It is about time Arthur takes charge. She moans loudly into Arthur's mouth when his finger goes in her ass. Resulting her pussy to tighten up a lot.

Arthur had unknowingly discovered Lightning's weak point. Using this information adds one more finger. Moving them closer to the same speed as his cock. Lightning breaks the kiss and holds onto her son. She tries to say something but only moans of pleasure come out of her mouth. But Lightning keeps trying until she gets one word out, "More!" Lightning said lustfully.

"Okay!" Arthur said. He grits his teeth as his mother pussy is squeezing his cock hard. He wants to make Lightning cum but he going blow load soon, "Is it okay if I can cum inside you?" Arthur asks. The tone he is using sounds so cute. With the addition to the look of his face Lightning can't resist him. Also, every time they have sex has Arthur shoots his seed all over her. So, it's good to change things up.

"Yes, my son!" Lightning said groaning, "I want seed deep inside me!" Arthur can't help to get extra hard with erotic tone Lightning is using. It's the first time he hears his mother speaking such a way. Further growing his love for Lightning, She can tell with the look in his eyes. Lightning can imagine hearts in them.

"MOTHER!" Arthur cries out and fires his seed. Lightning bites her lower lip as her son fills her up a lot of cum. Her pussy can't hold all of it so the rest drips out and falls the water. Over their panting Lightning dripping. She knows what that is. Just then Lightning notices she was sweating. At first time for her. No one made her sweat during sex before.

She knew Arthur has a special talent in sex. He can make a lucky lady very happy and that lady is her. No way she is sharing him with any other woman. Except for her dear little sister and close friend, "Mommy wants round two, ready Arthur?" Lightning asks as she pulls his cock out. Doing that makes Arthur's cum to pour out. That's fine as Arthur is going give her more.

Turing around Lightning rubs her ass on Arthur's cock. He grabs her butt cheeks and moves his manhood in between them. Teasing her a little, "It's rude to keep a lady waiting!" Lightning said in a soft tone. Arthur nods and is about to plunge his cock back inside Lightning's pussy. But he has other things in mind, "THAT'S THE WRONG HOLE!" Lightning said screaming because Arthur sticks sock into her ass.

"You always tell me to try new things," Arthur said gripping her hips and thrusts his hips. Lightning keeps herself up by placing her hands on her knees. Lightning's tongue falls out her mouth and is panting like a dog. She can believe the one to take her anal virginity was Arthur. Her own son. It hurts like a bitch until it starts to feel better, and better, and better. Until her mind becomes blank and drooling.

Grabbing Arthur's wrists she moves his hand to her breasts, "Touch them! Pinch my nipples!" Lightning cries out. Arthur gives her what she wanted. He is blown away how tight her ass is. It feels like his cock is getting sucked in. He is didn't care water is getting all over them because the pleasure amazing.

Leaning in Arthur kisses Lightning's shoulder and said, "I love you mother!"

"I love you too!" Lightning shout, "I love you so much!" right when she said that cums really hard. Arthur stops moving his hips when her ass squeezed hard on his cock. That's good because Arthur needs a moment to catch his breath. This is the most intense sex he had in his life but he bets good money it is not over yet.

"Break time is over my dear Arthur," Lightning said reaching behind her and plays with Arthur's hair. Nodding Arthur resumes pumping his hips. This time around Lightning moves with him. Lightning is glad she did because the pleasure she's getting is more than last time. Wondering why she didn't have Arthur fuck her in the before. It feels fucking amazing.

She wants to have more anal sex. The major upside to that is she can't get pregnant. Tho there is a problem of keeping quiet. She can't stop moaning, "Harder!" Lightning cries out, "Don't hold back! Use full strength," Arthur does what his mother commands. He is a verge to cums again and has a good idea where Lightning wants it.

Both of them cries out in pleasure as Arthur fires a huge amount of semen into Lightning's ass, "Oh I love this!" Lightning said moaning. She rocks her hips side-to-side to get a little more cum out of Arthur. He moans and cums again, "You did wonderfully Arthur," Lightning said petting her son. Arthur smiles and kisses her cheek.

"I aim to please mother," Arthur said panting. He is about to lose feeling in his legs. Both of them moans when Arthur pulls out. If he wasn't holding on to Lightning he would fall into the water. She helps him to land. Laying on the grass Lightning gives him a chance to regain his strength. So in the meantime wants to clean her son's cock.

"Now relax and let mommy clean you up," Lightning said and takes Arthur's throbbing cock into her mouth. Closing his eyes Arthur groans feeling Lightning's tongue on his cock. Bobbing her head Lightning rubs the hilt and cups his balls. She licks off every cum her tongue can find on his dick. Briefly, Lightning takes his cock out to lick and kiss the backside then sucks her son off again.

Until Arthur cums one more time. She drinks his seed. Not wasting a drop, "Okay, listen up Arthur. Once we made it back home you're going to fuck my ass again!" she said with a smile, "And again tomorrow and the day after that!"


End file.
